


beware of who you trust

by mintcream



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Death, Deaths, Han Jisung | Han-centric, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Minor Character Death, Some Fluff, changbin's kinda psycho you'll see why, changbin's really an ass, jisung just wants love, no beta we die like men, platonic chansung, those are the main characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 21:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20021041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintcream/pseuds/mintcream
Summary: Jisung's exes went missing, no one knows why.Changbin might have a clue.





	beware of who you trust

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There is death and violence in this story, if you read please just really know that.  
> Just be careful if things like this make you squeamish.  
> I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors. I tired my best (I'm no English major.)  
> And yes, instead of using 3racha I used, Spicy Soul hehe

It was a wonderful day- _or at least it should’ve been._ Jisung thought to himself as he threw open the door to his shared apartment, letting it slam shut behind him. Two heads turn away from the television and lay eyes on a fuming Jisung. 

“Fuck you Changbin! _Fuck you._ ” Jisung growls as he strides towards the target of his anger. 

“Woah, woah, man. Calm down.” Chan, the eldest says, grabbing hold of the youngest. He struggles to maintain a hold on Jisung, as he continues to thrash about. “Changbin what the hell did you do this time to piss him off?” 

The person in question is staring wide-eyed at a trashing Jisung, who is still struggling against Chan’s strong, toned arms. “I didn’t do anything!” He exclaims. 

“Bullshit! You know what you did!” He momentarily stops thrashing, but Chan maintains his hold. “You fucking made my boyfriend cheat on me, _again_ !” Chan gapes at Jisung’s words. “Hyung, it’s true!” Tears form as he recalls what happened. “Hyunjin apologized in tears for cheating on me! He said Changbin’s been flirting with him for the past month or so.” Glaring at Changbin, “They’ve hooked up a few times and I’m _just_ now finding out about it!” Jisung turns to bury his head in the crook of Chan’s neck. Chan strokes hairs at the nape of Jisung’s neck and rubs small circles into his back. 

“Well Jisung, it was bound to happen eventually. You shouldn’t be dating someone unfaithful. How many times do I need to tell you that?” Changbin says nonchalantly. 

Jisung lifts his head to glare at Changbin. “He wouldn’t have been unfaithful if _you_ hadn’t made him!” Anger boiling in the pit of his stomach as he witnesses Changbin scoff at his words, mouth curving into small a smirk. _Im going to fucking kill him._ As Jisung turns to carry out his thought, Chan’s grip on him tightens. 

“Jisung no. Calm down, please.” Using one hand to hold Jisung’s face, turning it, forcing him to look into Chan’s eyes. The flash of jealousy in Changbin’s eyes, gone unnoticed. “I’ll talk to him okay. You know nothing good will come out of a physical fight” 

“His lifeless body would be the best case scenario. Chan if you’d let me, I can prove it.” Jisung says determinedly, with a quick nod. 

“Jisung, no. Just...no.” Chan sighs. 

“Hyung, first Seungmin. Now Hyunjin. How am I supposed to date if Changbin keeps interfering.” 

“Then just don’t date.” The man at fault speaks, finally breaking his silence. “And if they hadn’t had flirted back none of that nonsense would’ve happened.” He states waving his hand in the air, as if shooing Jisung and his nonsense away. 

“Or if you, I don’t know? Maybe kept your dick in your fucking pants?” Jisung shouts. Changbin rolls his eyes. Curses ravel off Jisung’s tongue and Changbin continues to show he’s unbothered. 

Chan still has a hold on the boy, squirming about in his arms. “Ji really, let me talk to him. You need to calm down, we have a concert tomorrow. You need to be in good condition, so stop yelling and no fighting.” 

Jisung huffs. _Fucking concert._ He glares at the side of Changbin’s face a little longer, before deciding to obey Chan. “Fine. I’ll be back later.” He starks off exiting the apartment. The elevator ride down gave Jisung time to reign in his anger. Stepping out into the crisp autumn air, he wishes he brought a jacket- he gets cold easily. 

He tries to recollect his thoughts, knowing Chan will want to talk with him about this later this week sometime. Even though Chan is his group mate , he is also one of Jisung’s best friends. When Jisung first entered the company, they quickly grew close. Chan became someone he could talk to about any and everything. Chan was always there for him, sometimes Jisung felt he took advantage of that. _I should make him something while I’m out, now that I’m thinking about him._

Jisung thinks back to his breakup with Hyunjin, which was a mere 2 hours ago. Jisung went to Hyunjin’s apartment for their dinner date. He was completely caught off guard when his boyfriend- _ex-boyfriend_ burst into tears. On his knees in front of Jisung apologising and said he would never go near Jisung again. Jisung couldn’t believe it. It hurt him to see Hyunjin like that, but also it bothered him his ex had been cheating on him for a while and Jisung had no clue. 

Then again, Jisung is usually preoccupied with other things, he’s very busy everyday. Jisung, Chan and Changbin were in a rap group together. The company they’re currently under formed their group, Spicy Soul. Originally Chan and Jisung were going to be a rap duo, but Changbin came into the picture. As much as Jisung hates to admit it, Changbin’s a fucking talented rapper. They’re in their second year together, but they’ve already gained a lot of popularity. Their fan base continues to grow, Jisung is forever grateful to have such success. 

That being said, there are so many events, recording schedules, guest appearances that they need to attend there’s barely any time to hang out with family and friends, let alone date. So where does Changbin find the time to date his boyfriends when Jisung himself doesn’t even have time? 

He lets out an exasperated sigh. _Why do I have to put up with Changbin. Why can’t he find his own boyfriend?_ Jisung smiles at the familiar building entering his view, he finally made it to his favorite place. Cooking school. He is an occasional student and attends classes whenever he has the time. Jisung loves cooking so much, he rents one of the practice kitchens, available for students to use. Aside from rapping, cooking and baking are his greatest passions. He hums one of their songs, as he takes out ingredients from the fridge and cabinet, throws on an apron and gets started. 

About 2 hours later, Jisung has a bag full of peach shaped macaroons and he’s standing outside his apartment door. Anxious. _I wonder how the talk with Changbin went. Hopefully Chan got him to finally leave me and my relationships alone._ He finally plucks up the courage to walk in and he finds Chan laying on the sofa. No Changbin in sight. _Good._

“Hyung, where’s Changbin?” He asks, walking towards Chan. 

“He left after I finished scolding him.” He sighs as he sits up, patting the space next to him for Jisung to sit. “I just hope he comes home before the manager comes to pick us up in the morning. Also, he said he won’t flirt with your boyfriends anymore, so everything should be back to normal.” 

“I see.” Jisung hums, not trusting Changbin really will leave him alone. He sets the bag of macarons in Chan’s lap. “I made these for you. Sorry for being a bit out of control earlier.” 

“A bit?” Chan scoffs, raising an eyebrow at Jisung, he takes a bite of the treat.

“Yes, _a bit_.” He chuckles. 

“Okay I was expecting them to be peach flavored, they’re...apple?” 

“Yeah, because I’m apple-ogizing.” leaning over to hug Chan and kiss his shoulder. 

“You’re way too cute Ji.” He giggles, finishing his macaron, reaching for another. 

“I know.” Waggling his eyebrows. Causing Chan to laugh. He stands from the sofa and leans over to give the elder a kiss on his forehead. “I’m gonna head to bed now, hyung. I’ll see you in the morning.” He says walking towards his bedroom. 

“Night Ji, I love you.” He shouts as the other walks away. 

“I love you too.” Jisung throws over his shoulder before closing the door to his room. 

He walks over to his bathroom to wash up before bed. Thankfully they each have their own bedroom and bathroom. Jisung likes to keep his space tidy. He also doesn’t have to see the other two when they get into fights, like him and Changbin today. 

Right before falling asleep, he lies awake trying to control his emotions for tomorrow. He’s going to have to face Changbin. He’s still really pissed, but he can’t let it show. Fans need to see Spicy Soul happy and their great chemistry.

_And the skinship has to be believable, fans need to think we’re all on good terms._ He sighs at the thought. _Little do they know Changbin likes stealing people’s boyfriends. Fuck, I’m getting pissed off again._ He turns onto his side, trying to push away thoughts of Changbin and Hyunjin. Jisung tries to focus on finding a happy place for tomorrow, so he can act like nothing's wrong and Spicy Soul are all best friends. _It’ll be okay. It’ll be okay._ He continues this mantra until he finally takes over him. 

  


There’s a few hours until the concert, so Spicy Soul and staff are eating lunch together before beginning rehearsals. Jisung and Chan are animatedly having a conversation when a staff member walks up to them. Jisung and Chan look to see who it is. Changbin, seated next to Chan, glances up from his cellphone.

“Hey guys this is Woojin, your new backup dancer. He’ll be replacing Hyunjin.” 

“What?!” Jisung asked, clearly upset. _Why’s Hyunjin being replaced?_ “Is this just for today?” 

“Permanent. Hyunjin texted last night saying he quit. He didn’t give a reason though. We managed to hire Woojin this morning, so wanted to get you guys acquainted.” He smiles before walking away, ignoring Jisung’s pleading eyes, hoping it’s not true. 

_This has to be a joke. Hyunjin wouldn’t quit just because we broke up, he loved dancing more than he loved me for fucks sake. If he even ever loved me..._ A pang shoots through Jisung’s heart at the thought. He recalls the times, they had dates in the practice room. Jisung would watch Hyunjin as he perfected a routine, which Jisung was completely okay with. He loved watching Hyunjin dance. He always desired to do better and improve himself, evolving after each stage he danced on. That drive- that passion was one of the very things Jisung loved about him. 

It was no secret to those around him that Jisung fell in love quickly. It took him about 2 weeks to fall for Hyunjin before asking him out, he was ecstatic when the other said yes. The boy was just so gorgeous, friendly, caring, sensitive, passionate, lovable, cuddly- the list goes on and on. When someone catches Jisung’s interest he just can’t take his eyes off them. 

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Woojin.” The new boy introduced himself, causing Jisung to push away his thoughts of Hyunjin. _He’s got a nice smile._ Jisung noted. 

Once rehearsals were over, Jisung and his members needed to get ready for an interview. If they could quickly get through the interview, Jisung would have time to take a nap, and he really wanted that nap. 

Jisung was the first to arrive, followed by Changbin. The interviewer had them sit in order of arrival and Jisung was dreading having Changbin next to him. _First, Hyunjin cheats on me with Changbin. Then, Hyunjin quits. Now, I’m forced to sit next to Changbin. What luck._ He rolls his eyes in annoyance, rolling them even harder when he feels Changbin tapping on his inner left thigh. He looks over at Changbin, hoping he will get the hint and not bother him. 

“You and I both know you don’t actually hate me, so stop being a bitch Ji.” Changbin says in a hushed whisper. 

“Fuck you, Changbin. You can’t sleep with my boyfriend _repeatedly_ and expect me to still like you.” Lacing his words with as much venom as possible. He feels satisfied when he sees Changbin wince in response. 

“Jisung, look” Placing his hand on the younger’s thigh, squeezing gently. Jisung normally would think nothing of the gesture, Jisung loved skinship, but right now he hated it. He pushes away Changbin’s hand. “It was a mistake.” 

“It’s not a mistake when you repeatedly sleep with my boyfriend more than once! You know what you’re doing!” Doing his best to keep his voice hushed. 

The interviewer left the room before they began talking, but they needed to be careful just in case. 

“Ji, no listen to me. I wasn’t the only one flirting Hyunjin was too.” Letting out a sigh, “How can I possibly sleep with someone who doesn’t want to?” 

That question makes Jisung think. Hyunjin apologized for sleeping with Changbin. Changbin didn’t force it upon him. Although, if Changbin hadn’t had flirted with Hyunjin, he never would’ve cheated. 

As if reading Jisung’s mind Changbin adds, “If he didn’t cheat on you with me, he would have cheated with someone else eventually. He wouldn’t have cheated if he was truly loved you Ji.” 

Jisung suddenly felt like he wasn’t that angry at Changbin anymore. He was so focused on the fact it was Changbin who slept with his past boyfriends, it didn’t really sink in that the hookups were consensual until right now. 

His thoughts are overwhelming, but he has to force them away when he sees Chan walk into the room, engaged in conversation with the interviewer. After everyone takes their seats, the camera rolls and they begin. 

Thankfully the interview finished in about 37 minutes. Jisung wasn’t sure he’d make it to 40. Since they had images to keep up, Jisung knew he’d have to be friendly with Changbin. But, that asshole decided he would rub up and down Jisung’s thigh. Lay his head on Jisung’s shoulder snuggling into his side. Lace their fingers together. Jisung was forced to act unbothered the entire time. _How dare he, when he knows I’m still angry._ Jisung didn’t want to waste any more time being upset, he quickly went to the waiting room for a nap. 

  


Jisung’s nap lasted about half an hour until he was awoken by someone sitting on him. 

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry!” The voice says, startled by Jisung’s yelp. 

Jisung does his best to remove the layers of blankets he’s under to find the culprit responsible for interrupting his nap. When he locks eyes with Woojin, he’s entranced by the blush crawling across his tanned cheeks, and the clear of embarrassment on his features. _He’s really cute._

“I’m really sorry, I-I didn’t see you there. I thought it was just a large pile of blankets.” 

“It’s okay, I understand.” He says yawning, sleepily ruffling his hair. 

“Here let me help.” Woojin chuckles. Fixing Jisung’s hair to the best of his ability. He gives a thumbs up after he’s satisfied with his work, then walking away. 

Jisung looks at the time, debating if he should take another nap. Ultimately, decides against it choosing to take selfies to post for later. He instantly regrets his decision when Changbin plops down next to him. “Let’s take them together, yeah?” Their last selfie leaves Jisung fuming. 

“Changbin what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Jisung yells in a hushed tone. He really wants to scream, but he can’t cause a scene. 

“Jisung we kiss each other on the cheek all the time.” He states cooly. 

“Not when we’re mad at each other! Changbin I’m still mad, the wounds are still fresh. Can you please give me space? I really don’t wanna be near you right now.” 

“If I give you space...will things go back to normal?” 

“Maybe? I don’t know. You hurt me _so_ much more this time.” Sighing, rubbing his face with his hands. 

“Ji, I really didn’t mean to hurt you. But, okay. If you need time I’ll give it to you. Our friendship lasted after Seungmin cheated on you, it can last through this too.” 

“Oh my God” Jisung groans, “Changbin you caused that too. I only forgave you because you came into my room that night you slept with him to apologize. You slept with him once. This time-“ Jisung didn’t realize he was holding back tears until they threatened to fall. “This time you slept with my boyfriend multiple times. Do you see why this is hard for me? Two people I _trusted_ continuously went behind my back and-“ He groaned once more before standing. “You get it right. We can talk about this more another time. But give me time, yeah? I’ll talk with you once I’ve sorted my thoughts.” 

“Promise?” Changbin says holding out his pinky, looking at Jisung with hurt in his eyes. 

“Promise.” He links his pinky with Changbin’s warily, unable to fully return the smile the other gives him. 

  


“What’s this?” Jisung asks, examining the glass bottle, containing reddish liquid. “I know I made a _POUR_ decision. I’m sorry. Please forgive me.” The label reads, with a cute pun. _Dammit, using my love for puns against me._

“I’m not sure, Changbin told me not to touch it because it’s for you.” Chan says, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist from behind, placing his chin atop Jisung’s shoulder. “But...You’re gonna let me have some, right?” He eyes shine expectantly.

“Of course, hyung.” He chuckles, wiggling out of Chan’s hold to retrieve two wine glasses from the cupboard. “It looks like wine? So, I can only assume we should use these.” Waving the glasses in the air. 

“There’s more in the bag, by the way.” Chan says, emptying the contents of the gift bag that was next to the wine bottle. “Oh? They’re brownies! I love brownies.” He bats his eye lashes at Jisung, causing the other to laugh. 

“Go ahead. Pass me one too.” Chan wastes no time, opening the brownie container, feeding Jisung a piece and nibbling on a brownie himself. “Are brownies and wine even a good combination?” He ponders, as he slides a glass of wine towards Chan. 

“I’m not sure.” He shrugs. “Mmm!” He exclaims after tasting the wine. “This is actually really good, Ji I think you’ll love it it’s sweet.” 

Jisung hesitantly takes a sip, but is pleasantly surprised at the taste. “Oh? It is really good.” He tilts the glass, finishing it off in one gulp. Then refills his and Chan’s glasses. 

After finishing the wine and brownies, Jisung and Chan migrated to Chan’s bed to discuss the new songs they are working on. They are having a heated debate over what the overall theme of their next album should be, when Changbin walks in. They both look up, their startled eyes meet narrowed ones. 

“What are you two doing?” Motioning his hands towards them. Their current position is what Changbin is referring to. They are cuddled on top of the sheets, with Chan being the little spoon. Legs intertwined, Jisung’s cheek pressed to the back of Chan’s neck and his arm over Chan’s waist as if trying to pull him even closer than he already is. 

“We’re talking about what the theme of our album should be.” Jisung replies, unaware of the actual meaning of Changbin’s question. “Binnie hyung, what themes have you come up with so far?” 

Changbin’s mood perks up a bit at Jisung’s reply. “Binnie hyung? Ji are you not mad at me anymore?” He asks, crawling into bed, positioning himself behind Jisung. He cuddles Jisung’s back, throwing his arm and leg across both boys, becoming the biggest spoon. 

“It’s already been like what? Two months?” Jisung lets out a sigh. “You’ve given me space to think about everything. You’ve also apologized numerous times. I’m not sure if I can ever really forgive you to be honest.” He turns slightly to meet Changbin’s eyes, bringing his arm from around Chan up to pinch Changbin’s cheek. “But, I think we can at least be friends again?....I think. You are at fault, but so was Hyunjin. I can’t pin our break up on you. So…I guess let’s start over?” He gives Changbin a shy smile, which Changbin returns. 

“Thank you Ji. I promise you, I won’t mess with your relationships anymore.” 

Chan turns over and yanks both boys into his embrace. “Good boys. I’m glad you guys are on friendly terms again.” Smiling at them, truly happy. It was hard for him not being able to hang out with both of his friends at the same time. He had to meet with Jisung and Changbin separately for the past couple months. “Let’s celebrate tonight!” 

“But, we have to wake up at like 5am to catch the train for the company get together.” Jisung pouts. Four times a year their company invites its employees go on a weekend getaway. It’s not mandatory, but the majority of the employees go. It’s supposed to be a time for healing, resting, and bringing the employees closer together. A lot of hookups happen at these parties though, but Jisung assumes that’s part of the healing. 

“Oh my God that’s right.” Chan groans, remembering he has to wake up early. “Let’s celebrate when we get back, yeah?” He smiles at the two. “So should we all sleep in my bed? Or are you guys going to your own rooms?” 

Jisung and Changbin exchange smiles before snuggling back into Chan’s bed. Answering his question. _I brushed my teeth after eating the brownies, so this is not gross. Nope. Even if I ate some leftover meatballs. Not gross. Not at all...I’ll brush in the morning._ Jisung does his best to not worry about his dental hygiene, before curling back into Chan’s chest. 

  


“There you guys are!” Woojin calls out to the trio running towards him. “I thought you guys weren’t gonna make it.” Sighing in relief. 

“Us too.” Chan says between breaths. “We had one hell of a morning. It was just- just a mess.” Glancing at Changbin and Jisung who were still catching their breaths, but nodding in agreement. 

“Well, everyone’s already on the train, so c’mon just a little further.” Woojin says, gently pushing the sweaty, out of breath trio towards their train. 

They got lucky. They had two minutes until the train departed. After finding their assigned seats, they all slump down and even out their breathing. Chan was seated next to Felix, one of the dancers, who was laughing at the sweaty state Chan was in. Changbin was next to another dancer, Jeongin, who was already sleeping. Jisung was extremely happy when he saw Woojin was his seatmate. 

He was extremely nervous as well. _What if I fall asleep with my mouth open and he sees. Oh my God, I can’t sleep._ He watched as Woojin took removed his jacket and scarf, leaving him in a navy blue sweater. They were entering the winter months and the increasingly frigid weather called for layers of clothing. Which Jisung loved, he loved dressing up for the colder months. He caught a sliver of skin right above the waistband of Woojin’s joggers, as he placed his bag on the overhead rack above their seats. _Oh my God, what a tease._

“Hey, do you need me to put anything up here?” Woojin asks Jisung, who shakes his head in response. Motion outside the window captures his attention. He hadn’t noticed the train had already departed. “How have you been? Haven’t seen you in what? Three days?” 

“Yeah, I think so? Last I saw you was at dance practice?” Woojin hums in acknowledgement, while pulling out his earbuds. “Do you know where we’re going?” 

“I heard it was some resort, like in the middle of a forest. The ‘surrounding nature is absolutely breathtaking’ is what I heard.” Woojin replies, in a mocking tone. 

Jisung chuckles. He turns to look out the window, but cringes when he feels something touching his ear. He turns back around to see Woojin timidly holding out an earbud. “Hyung...what are you doing?” Unable to hide the shock prominent in his eyes. 

“I wanted you to listen to music with me.” He says, casting his gaze downward, blush coloring his cheeks. Jisung melts at the sight, taking the the earbud from Woojin’s hand. “Next time just tell me. My ears are sensitive.” 

Woojin smiles at him before playing a song Jisung has never heard of. He likes it. He also likes that Woojin is sharing his favorite songs with him. 

Jisung and Woojin have gotten much closer over the course of two months. Jisung knows for a fact he has a crush on him, but he’s hesitant to make a move. He asked Hyunjin out after two weeks and things didn’t end well. If he tries rushing into a relationship with Woojin, what if things turn out the same? He wants to wait until he’s sure the other boy likes him before he says anything. _But, how do I find out?_

An hour passes, Jisung is woken up by poking at his head. “Hey, Ji. I’m sorry to ruin the cute moment, but you gotta get up. We arrived.” This time he pinched Jisung’s chubby cheek, shaking it. 

Jisung whimpers at the pain in his cheek. He opens his eyes to see a blurry image of what he assumes to be Felix, who still has a hold of his cheek. Jisung swipes at Felix’s arm causing the other to laugh, before exiting the train.

Jisung tiredly wipes the sleep from his eyes, when he realizes his head is leaning on someone. _Wait?! Woojin?_ Wide-eyed he snaps his head up to see if it’s really Woojin. _Oh my God, when did we get this close._ He glances down at their arms. Woojin had linked his arm with Jisung’s. The two had pushed up their arm rests up, out of the way at the beginning of the train ride, so they were sitting close to each other, barely a centimeter away. Jisung’s face flushes crimson.Woojin stirs, upon hearing someone else call out to them, “Hurry up and get off the train!” Woojin looks about, tightens his hold on Jisung, before looking up towards him sleepily smiling. _He’s so cute._ Their faces are so close, Jisung unintentionally holds his breath. 

Someone clears their throat and Jisung looks for the culprit that ruined their moment. He looks at the seat in front of him to see Changbin staring, expression unreadable, at the two. _How long has he been watching?_ “Jisung we need to get off the train. It’s about to depart, back the direction we came.” He stands up walking over to Woojin, pulling on his arm much harder than he needs to. “Hyung, wake up. Everyone’s waiting.” Changbin says pulling again. Woojin hisses as his body is jerked towards Changbin. 

“Changbin, you’re going to hurt him like that.” Jisung says with exasperation. _Why the hell is he being so rough?_ Changbin rolls his eyes, releasing Woojin’s arm. Jisung’s irritation is put on hold, as he watches Changbin standing on the tips of his toes to collect Woojin’s belongings. He does his best to bite back his laughter, then reaches to gently shake Woojin’s shoulders, hoping he’ll wake up this time.

Woojin finally stands up to stretch before pulling on his jacket. Jisung helps Woojin by wrapping the scarf around his neck, Jisung tries to fight the blush making its way onto his cheeks. With Woojin’s soft gaze on him, somehow his action seems more intimate that it really is. The glint of anger in Changbin’s eyes goes unnoticed by the other two boys. 

“Okay, I know you’re not children. We’re all adults, but still be safe, okay?” The department head, in charge of the getaway this time, says into the microphone. There’s four main departments in their company. They each take turns leading and planning the company getaway. Although, they all work together to ensure everything is carried out efficiently. “With that being said, have fun! Don’t forget to check the company Xoogle doc that was sent to your emails! You’ll find the room numbers along with your roommates. There’s 4 people per room and we tried to match you with your desired roommates.” After turning off the microphone, conversation begins to sporadically erupt from different tables. 

“I really hate the outdoors.” Jeongin states, tentatively turning the glass of beer around in his hands. 

Jisung can’t agree. He looks around, admiring the tall trees surrounding them. They were really at a resort in the middle of a forest, he couldn’t believe it. The company’s employees were all sat in an outdoor area with glass, transparent walls and roof. So one could be outside and enjoy nature, without really being outside. The dining tables were elegant with ornate space heaters in the center of each one. 

Nearby, not too far from where Jisung is seated, he spots a hidden pond. It’s surrounded by twinkling lights, mushroom shaped seats and a cobblestone trail. _I should take a photo over there, for the fans._

“We aren’t even really outdoors, outdoors.” Chan chuckles. 

“There’s trees all around us. We’re outdoors.” Jeongin deadpans. 

Feeling playful, Chan teases, “Hey, why’s a baby drinking beer?” 

“Chan when will you get it through your head I’m not 6 anymore?! I’m 20!” Jeongin gulps down his beer, as if to prove a point. He stalks off in a huff with a laughing Chan trailing behind him. 

Jisung looks at who’s left at the table. Felix, picking the vegetables off his plate putting them on Woojin’s. Woojin, doesn’t notice. He’s too absorbed in conversation with Woong, a fellow dancer. Who has a crush on Chan, everyone knows except Chan. He locks eyes with Changbin, who gives him a small smile. 

Jisung picks up his beer and slides into the seat next to Changbin, that was originally Chan’s. “Enjoying yourself?” 

“You know I don’t really like being around other people.” Changbin sighs, swirling the ice water around in his glass. 

They engage in conversation about planning some kind of surprise event for their fans. Three cocktails and two beers later, Jisung notices the waiter refilling Changbin’s glass with water. 

“Not gonna drink?” He giggles, leaning over to place his head on Changbin’s shoulder. 

“Not tonight, I might have to do something later and I can’t be drunk for it.” He brings his hand up, running his fingers through Jisung’s hair. Receiving sounds of approval from the younger. 

He slightly tilts his head up, attempting to meet Changbin’s gaze. “Mmm, what you gonna do?” Jisung barely registers the mischief in Changbin’s eyes that almost send shivers down his spine- almost. He pokes Changbin’s cheek. 

“It’s my own guilty pleasure.” He smiles. “Something I know you’d find ridiculous, so don’t ask to tag along.” Changbin says lightly, continuing to run his fingers through Jisung’s hair. “How were the brownies? Did you like the wine?” He asks changing the subject. 

“They were really delicious!” Jisung nods, reaches for Changbin’s hand to shake it. “You did very well, Sir.” He giggles, happy that Changbin is showing a toothy grin. _How long has it been since I saw him genuinely smile like this?_ He extends his arm to pat Changbin’s head a few times. “You should smile like this more often.” He says quietly. 

“Don’t say cute shit when you’re drunk.” Jisung sobers up some at the sight of Changbin’s seriousness. It’s a different kind of seriousness, Jisung isn’t sure if he’s seen it before. “You might regret it. Jisung shivers at his words and the tone in his voice. _What’s up with him?_

“I-I’m just gonna go check out the pond over th-there I’ll be right back.” He stumbled through his sentence, pointing to where he thinks the pond he saw earlier was. He hurriedly leaves, not wanting to be near Changbin right now. 

Jisung really did go to the pond. He decided he’s drunk and cute, so he’ll take selfies to post on Qwitter. There are lights and flower decorations surrounding the pond, Jisung wonders why no one else is here. But, he is also happy he has the area to himself. He continues taking selfies, a few seconds later he hears someone approaching. 

“Here, let me help you.” Jisung sees Woojin walking towards him with an outreached hand and a glazed look on his face. _Is he drunk?_

His hand reaches past Jisung’s phone, smashing into his chest, causing Jisung to fall over. Jisung’s fall sends Woojin into a fit of laughter. _That answers my question._

“Sorry I’m a bit tipsy.” Still giggling. “I’m a light-weight I shouldn’t have had that second glass of beer.” He crouches down and starts hopping towards Jisung. 

A smile carved its way onto Jisung’s face at the sight. “Hyung, you look ridiculous. You’re so cute” His voice filled with endearment. 

“You’re cuter.” _Wha-? What? WhatWhatWhat?!_

Jisung practically sobers up at the statement. He’s caught in Woojin’s suddenly serious, half lidded gaze. Jisung can’t seem to find a hint of playfulness. He tries to play it off. _Woojin doesn’t mean it in the way I want it to._ “Aw hyung” He says nervously, ignoring the quickening pace of his heartbeat. “That’s so sweet of you.” 

“Jisung, really.” Woojin says quietly, reaching to caress Jisung’s cheek. “I think you’re really cute. You’re also a lot of fun to be around. I admire how devoted you are to your profession. And, I love how humble you are. Even with the growing success you have, you don’t gloat, you genuinely appreciate your fans, and you treat everyone around you with so much care and kindness.” He smiles when Jisung tilts his head to lean more into Woojin’s touch. “Those are- those- “ He clears his throat, as if the words are trapped, afraid to come out. “Those are some of the reasons why…I like you.” The last three words were whispered, Jisung nearly missed them. 

Now he’s really happy no one’s around, otherwise Woojin’s confession could’ve been drowned in sound. He’s also happy no one is around because he feels tears suddenly escape his eyes. He squeezes his eyes shut, trying to close off their escape route. He feels both of Woojin’s hands cupping his face, tenderly wiping falling tears. _Wow. This isn’t real._ He opens his eyes to see Woojin’s neck, the elder had leaned up to press a soft kiss to Jisung’s forehead. Jisung shifted his gaze down, seeing Woojin actually was in a straddle position, both legs on either side of his own, hovering over him. 

Jisung wrapped his arms around Woojin, hugging him, pulling him closer allowing the other to sit on his lap. He adores the blush creeping its way onto Woojin’s cheeks and up his neck. Jisung takes hold of Woojin’s hands, bringing them up to his lips, pressing a light kiss. 

“Woojin hyung, I like you too.” He sees relief wash over Woojin’s features, feels his body relaxing. It makes Jisung relax as well. 

“Thank _God_!” He throws his head back in laughter. “I was worried you were gonna reject me.” 

“Me?!” He gapes, genuinely shocked. “Why would I reject you? I’ve liked you for quite a while.” 

“Are you serious?” He looks at Jisung, unbelieving. “I had no idea...and I…” He peers at Jisung nervously before continuing, “Well, I kinda started crushing on you, the moment I saw you. But, I heard that the person I replaced was your boyfriend. And I felt bad about that. Then I felt worse when I heard he cheated on you…” He reached towards Jisung’s cheek and began caressing it again. “I wanted to give you time after your relationship. I’m sure that was a hard one to recover from.” He draws his hands back, folding them in his lap. He nervously starts biting his lip. 

Jisung doesn’t know what to say. Woojin liked him from the beginning, but didn’t want to rush Jisung into a relationship. _How could he be any kinder?_ He leans over to place a gentle, lingering kiss on Woojin’s lower lip, his silent way of telling the other to stop biting it. “Hyung. Thank you. I really mean it and I _really_ like you.” He whispers against Woojin’s lips. 

Woojin bites back a smile, as he stands up, grasping Jisung’s hand to help the younger up. Neither make a move to let go, instead they interlock their fingers. 

“So…” Jisung starts, but isn’t sure what he wants to say. 

“So…” Woojin mimics, causing both to belt out laughing. 

“Wow, I feel completely sober now.” Jisung sighs, looking up at Woojin. A smile breaking out onto his face remembering that Woojin likes him too.

“I am too.” Jisung freezes when he realizes Woojin’s lips are firmly pressed against his. He is about to reciprocate the kiss, but Woojin pulls back. “Hey, let’s tell everyone tomorrow. I wanna tell everyone right now that you’re my- wait oh my God I forgot to ask you out!” He rushes out his words. 

_What does he mean he forgot to ask me out? ...Oh_

Jisung laughs as Woojin opens his mouth to speak, but a ringtone sings for attention. _Of course it’s the phone, it’s always the damn phone ruining good moments._

“Hey, I forgot I promised some friends I’d go night bowling with them. It’s on the bottom floor of the resort near the arcade...do you maybe wanna come?” He nervously asks. 

Jisung considers bowling for a moment, remembering he hates it. _But, Woojin doesn’t need to know that, yet._

“No, I’m good. I’ll probably just head to bed.” 

“Okay, then. Text me when you wake up? We can get breakfast together.” Woojin states, giving Jisung’s hand a light squeeze. 

“Sounds good, hyung! I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.” He leans up to peck Woojin’s cheek, taking satisfaction in knowing he’s the cause of the blush making its appearance. 

“Goodnight.” In return he pecks Jisung’s forehead, heading back inside the resort. “See you tomorrow!” 

Jisung smiles as he watches Woojin’s figure gets smaller and smaller as he walks away. He smiles even harder when he remembers, _Woojin’s really my boyfriend now!_ He spins a couple times, unable to control his excitement. He’s just incredibly happy. _This doesn’t feel real._ He giddily skips towards his room, ready to tell someone about his new boyfriend. 

When he opened the door to the room he was met with dimmed lighting and hushed voices. _What’s going on?_ He slowly enters, shutting the door as quietly as possible behind him. He walks further into the room to see Felix and Jeongin talking with one another, worry visible in their expressions.

There’s a weird tension in the room, it makes Jisung uncomfortable. When they notice his presence he gulps. “What’re you guys doing?” He shifts awkwardly where he stands. 

The other two exchange unsure looks, before Felix chooses to speak. “Jisung do you know what happened to Seungmin after you guys broke up?” 

“No?” _Why is he asking me this?_ “Why would I know?” 

Jeongin responds, “It's just...a couple nights after you guys broke up, he texted me saying he was going to move into the dorms at his college.” 

“And?” Jisung asks, remembering that he met Seungmin, an average college student, through Jeongin because they’re best friends. Jeongin set them up saying they’d be a cute couple. 

“He didn’t bring any clothes or belongings with him.He even stopped replying to my texts.” He takes a pause before continuing. Felix is rubbing circles on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. “His parents called me saying Seungmin was dropped from his program because he never showed up for class.” Tears pool in Jeongin’s eyes before spilling over. “The had the police search for him, but they can’t find him. He’s missing.” 

  


“Seriously?” Is all Jisung can say. He doesn’t know what else to say. This can’t be real. _Why would Seungmin be missing?_

“Yeah, Unfortunately.” Felix replies, guiding Jeongin’s head to his shoulder, allowing him to cry more. “Do you have any idea where Seungmin could be?” 

“No, I really don’t.” Jisung thinks hard, searching his memories for anything that could be useful. “I really don’t know. I can’t imagine he’d willingly go anywhere on his own, he didn’t even like leaving his room.” 

“That’s what’s weird. He’s not the type to go on some spiritual, exploration adventure or anything. If he went anywhere, it’d be somewhere with air conditioning, wifi and food.” Jisung nods in agreement to Felix’s words. 

“You want to know something even weirder?” Felix adds on, lowering his voice once more. He pats the seat next to him, inviting Jisung to sit next to him. “Hyunjin’s missing too.” Jisung gapes at his words. 

_Two of my ex-boyfriends are missing?_

“What happened to Hyunjin?” He asks, panic evident in his voice. 

“When was the last night you saw him?” 

“The day we broke up. I haven’t seen him since.” 

“Okay well, that night we went to the bar together and he was grumbling weird things.” _Weird things?_ “I wasn’t paying too much attention, because I felt like maybe he was just regretting cheating on you and having you find out.” Felix looks into Jisung’s eyes, continuing, “But- when he stopped replying to my texts and answering my phone calls I started recalling things he said that night.” Jisung was on edge listening to Felix, he was still shocked both of his exes were missing. 

“Everything should be fine now right?” 

“I never should’ve gotten involved with Jisung.” 

“I shouldn’t have cheated.” 

“He said he’d leave me alone if I did this.” 

Felix repeats the words he remembers from that night. “Unfortunately that’s all I can recall. I should’ve questioned him more.” Felix chokes out a sob, sinking his face into his hands. Jisung leans over to hold him, feeling his friend’s body shaking in his arms. 

Jisung lets the information soak in. The main thing that bothers him is, “Who is he?” 

“That’s what we’re unsure of. Felix said, he can’t remember if Hyunjin ever said a name.” Jeongin sniffles, Felix continues to sob. Hyunjin is Felix’s best friend. 

It pains Jisung to see them in this situation. It also hurts him that his exes can’t be found. Yeah, they cheated on him, but he never wished anything like this would happen to them. He did love them after all. 

“Have their phones been checked? Maybe there’s like evidence in their texts or something.” Jisung proposes. 

“Their phones are probably with them. Calls won’t go through, so the phones are lost or turned off.” 

“What can we do to find them?” He asks anxiously. He watches as Felix begins to calm down and inches up the bed to lay his back against the headboard. Jeongin mimics his action. 

“We don’t know. When you walked in we discussing what we could _actually_ do to find them.” Felix sighs, closing his eyes. 

Jeongin looks at Jisung nervously before speaking, voice barely audible Jisung strains to listen. “Hyung, I’m not saying you’re the common link, but…both of your exes suddenly went missing- especially shortly after breaking up with you.” 

“I think that’s really weird too-...” He sees the looks Felix and Jeongin are giving him. He can’t read the expressions they give, but takes offence anyway. “What the fuck? Are you accusing _me_?” 

“No, Oh my God, no. Hyung you couldn’t hurt anyone. Plus…” He avoids Jisung’s eyes, “There’s no way you could hide them in your shared apartment. Chan and Changbin are there. Also, the only place you visit alone is the cooking school. If you were hiding them there people would definitely know. If you had killed them too...then their bodies probably would’ve been found by now.” 

“What the fuck, Jeongin!” Jisung gives an incredulous look. “I’d never be psycho enough to kill anyone for revenge. Wow.” He can’t hold back the annoyed laughter that escapes his lips. “You really- you thought I was a killer?” Words growing faint as he asks the question, pain apparent in his voice. 

Felix jumps onto his knees, crawling his way into Jisung’s lap, wrapping his arms and legs around the other. “Jisung, we know you wouldn’t hurt anyone. But, put yourself in our positions. Wouldn’t the thought cross your mind? They were both your exes. But-“ He gently cups Jisung’s face, making sure he has the other’s attention. “We _know_ you would never hurt anyone. That’s why the possibility of you being the killer was left out of the equation.” Tears begin flowing down Felix’s cheeks again. “We’re telling the truth. Even when the police asked about people who had grudges against them we didn’t bring you up.” 

Tears are dripping down Jisung’s face. Jeongin’s too. He’s thankful to have amazing friends who really trust him. He shifts on the bed, opening his arms silenting telling the boys to come hug him. They lay back and cuddle in silence-except for the sniffles that can be heard every now and then. 

Sitting up, Jisung feels exhausted after the alarming information he was just told. He was about to suggest they sleep and talk more in the morning, but then he remembered Woojin. _If my exes go missing, will Woojin go missing too if we break up?_ He shakes his head trying to dismiss the thought. 

“Hyung?” Felix gives him a concerned look. “What’s wrong?” 

He looks at the other two, deciding it wouldn’t hurt to talk about it. 

“So both of my exes are missing right now, right?” 

“Right…” Jeongin and Felix both say in unison. 

“Well right before I walked in, I...uh…” He trails off, feeling awkward trying to tell his two of his closest friends that he’s dating again, while their best friends- his exes- are missing. “Woojin hyung and I became a couple.” 

“Wow hyung, after like what?...two months of pining you finally won him over?” Felix lightly chuckles. 

“Let’s be honest Woojin, was head over heels for him from the very beginning though.” Jeongin says matter-of-factly. “Congratulations!” He adds. 

He feels his face heating up. “Thanks, but...it’s just the thought crossed my mind…” His voice dripping with concern, “If hyung and I break up...will he go missing too?” 

Silence fills the air, growing thicker with each passing second. Jisung feels like he can’t breathe. He glances from Felix to Jeongin, they’re both still in thought. As if really considering the possibility that Woojin would disappear. 

“Let’s not think that things won’t work out between you two. They will, okay don’t fret over something unlikely to happen.” Jeongin says shattering the silence, trying to comfort him, but Jisung can tell he doesn’t quite believe his own words. “Nothing will happen to Woojin hyung either.” 

“Come here.” Felix says, throwing his arms open gesturing for Jisung to cuddle him. 

He crawls in between the two boys before plopping down. Next thing he knows, their limbs are all tangled and he can barely move. He finds comfort in the body heat and tight holds as his consciousness begins to drift away, with the faintest self-nagging thought that he didn’t brush his teeth before bed. 

  


Jisung wakes up to Chan, body slamming onto the three sleeping boys and Jisung wonders why he’s best friends with Chan. 

“Guys you have about an hour left before they put away the free breakfast.” He hums, from his position atop of the boys. “Up! Up! Wakey, Wakey! We can’t miss out on free food!”

“Hyung, how the hell did you even get in here?” Jisung mumbles, feeling sleep trying to take over again. 

“Minhyuk let me in.” Poking and prodding each of the boys, still on top of them, bouncing slightly with amusement. 

_Oh? That’s right._ He forgot they had another roommate. _What time did he even come back?_

Suddenly, Jisung remembers his promise with Woojin and his eyes shoot open. “Hyung, pass me my phone I need it.” Chan complies, reaching over Felix to grab the phone sitting on the nightstand, handing it to Jisung. “Thank you.” 

Jisung sees Woojin hasn’t texted him yet. _Did he sleep in? Maybe he’s waiting on me to text first._ The image of Woojin waiting by his phone, warms Jisung’s heart. _Woojin is just too cute._

**_To Woojin Hyung:_ **

good morning hyung~ I hope you slept well 

meet you for breakfast soon?

  


_I should change his name on my phone soon._ He waits a few minutes, but there’s no reply. Chan manages to get Felix and Jeongin out of bed. The two don’t hide their yawns as they make their way to the elevator, en route to the breakfast buffet. Jisung glances at the message he sent Woojin, still unread. _Maybe Woojin’s already there._

**_To Woojin Hyung:_ **

we’re on our way down! text me when you see this

  


He clutches his phone, waiting for a response.

“Oh Chan hyung, I haven’t told you yet!” Jisung unable to contain his excitement. “Me and Woojin are dating!” Chan excitedly turns around to pull his best friend into a tight hug. 

“Congrats Ji! I was wondering when you guys were gonna end up together.” Chans laughs, watching the crimson rise on Jisung’s cheeks. “You guys weren’t very subtle about your feelings.” Jisung shyly smiles, looking away. _Was I really that obvious? And how did everyone know Woojin liked me, but me?_

Halfway through their breakfast, Woojin still hasn’t replied to Jisung’s texts. Jisung anxiously keeps an eye on the entrance hoping he’ll walk in soon. _Does he regret becoming my boyfriend? Is he still sleeping? Does he not like me anymore? Is he hungover?_ So many questions run through Jisung’s mind, nerves tensing with each passing minute. His phone buzzes and he drops the spoonful of oatmeal in his hand, frantically reaching for his phone on the table. 

**_From Binnie Hyung:_ **

can ya steal me a muffin from the buffet? 

**_To Binnie Hyung:_ **

sure where you at?

**_From Binnie Hyung:_ **

room

text me when you’re on your way

  


Jisung leaves it at that, sighing because it isn't Changbin's texts he wants to see right now. _Sorry, hyung._ Jisung misses the concerned looks from his friends, too preoccupied with watching the door and absorbed in his thoughts. 

Once the breakfast doors close, they all can’t help but feel worried. “Ji it’ll be okay!” Chan says, trying to lift the mood. “Woojin probably overslept. We’ll see him later, okay?” 

Jisung bites his lip, nodding. _Chan’s right. I can’t whine over this. I’ll just get lunch with him later. No need to worry, he’s fine._ He tries to convince himself, but the fresh knowledge of his exes disappearing still has him on edge. A faint voice at the mind of his mind saying, _What if Woojin dating me, makes him disappear too?_

“You’re right,” Jisung says pushing a smile onto his face. “I’ll just meet up with him when he wakes up.” He sighs. “I’ll catch you later, I have a muffin to deliver.” He waves goodbye to his friends and does his best to stop worrying. 

After a couple knocks on Changbin’s door, it is pulled open and the first thing Jisung sees is the messy bed hair sticking up in every direction. He chuckles, but then pauses, gasping when he sees the other’s face. He has a faint purple bruise right on his jaw, and lower lip swollen with a cut bursting open. Jisung pushes his way inside to examine his wounded friend closer. “Oh my God, what happened?” Still taking in the state of Changbin’s face. He’s never seen Changbin injured before.

Changbin doesn’t say anything. He just stares at Jisung, with no emotion in his features. “Changbin.” Jisung puts emphasis on his name, pleading for a response. When he doesn’t get one, he takes hold of Changbin’s arm, dragging him towards the closest bed, pushing him to sit down.

He begins rummaging through the room for a first aid kit. “There has to be one somewhere, if not I’ll call the lobby.” He mumbles to himself, every now and then glancing over his shoulder to see if there’s any change in Changbin.

“Fucking, finally.” Sighing in relief, walking towards Changbin, pulling out ointment for the cut. “Did you get into a fight?” Jisung asks, while dabbing the ointment on Changbin’s lip. _Fuck, I think if this cut was any deeper he would’ve needed stitches._ He looks up to see Changbin staring at him, unfocused, like he’s lost in his thoughts. “Changbin seriously, say something or else I’m leaving.” 

Jisung feels himself being pulled onto Changbin’s lap, the elder nuzzling into the crook of his neck, as close as he possibly can. 

“Was it really a fight?” Jisung asks one more time. 

“Kind of?” Changbin chuckles.

“What do you mean, kind of?” 

“Well...it was a tad one sided?” 

Jisung cocks an eyebrow. “Explain.” Leaning back, to meet the other’s eyes.

“One was fighting. The other was doing something else.” 

“ _Changbin_ , you can’t just have a one sided fight with people! You shouldn’t be fighting _at all_ , actually!” Jisung huffs. “Were there others around?” 

Changbin blinks. “No, I’m pretty sure it was just us.” 

“Was it someone from our company?” 

“Yeah, why?”

“Who?”

“Why?” Changbin asks with a bit more force, narrowing his eyes. 

Jisung rolls his eyes. “I’m not gonna go talk to him or anything.” 

“You wouldn’t be able to anyway. He’s gone now.” 

“Oh.” Is all Jisung says, knowing some employees do leave after the first night. They leave to visit friends or family in the area, do activities nearby, or even go back home. 

“Yeah, so doesn’t matter now. So stop prying.” He lets out a sigh, pushing Jisung off his lap. Moving off the bed to walk away, but he quickly turns back around to Jisung. “Where’s my muffin?” 

Jisung pulls the muffin out of his hoodie pocket, along with a small carton of strawberry milk. He hands over both items, noticing Changbin questioningly eyeing the milk. 

“I know you didn’t ask for it, but I know you like strawberry milk. So, I grabbed when I say it because it reminded me of you.” _Should I not have done that?_

Changbin takes the carton out of Jisung’s hand, leaning over to peck a kiss the top of his head. “Thanks Ji.” He smiles. 

“Anytime, hyung.”

  


_7 p.m. why hasn’t Woojin said anything yet?_ Jisung asked around, no one had seen him. He wasn’t in his assigned room either. Jisung found a couple of Woojin’s friends who invited him night bowling. They said Woojin had gone out to answer a call, but never returned. They texted him, but left it at that. They assumed they would see him today, because he wanted to introduce them to his new boyfriend. 

His friends became worried, according to them Woojin never fails to reply right away. And Jisung knows that too. Whenever he messaged Woojin, he’d reply in under 3 minutes unless he was truly busy. Jisung exchanged numbers with one of the friends, Jungwoo. They promise to let the other know if Woojin contacted them. 

_Where’d you go?_ Waves of worry and frustration take turns crashing into him. He tells himself to stop looking, Woojin is okay. But, he finds his legs walking through the resort again, eyes searching places he’s already been. 

  


3 p.m. the following day and still no sign of Woojin. Jisung looked everywhere yesterday. He’s pretty sure he knows every crook and crevice of the resort. His friends had searched everywhere too. Some employees had suggested Woojin left early and forgot to inform others, but people who really know him know he wouldn’t _just_ leave without telling someone. _Especially without telling his boyfriend._

The resort is in the middle of a forest, so there’s no place to really go. Jisung and his friends reluctantly take the shuttle back to the train station. As they wait for their train to arrive, Jisung feels all of his friends’ eyes on him. Right now, Chan has Jisung in his arms, gently swaying them back and forth. Even with Chan’s consoling, Jisung feels like he’ll soon break under all his worries and anxiety. Except for passing chatter and the pull of suitcases, it’s relatively quiet no one really knows what to say now that another friend is missing. 

“Is this my fault?” Jisung’s words barely audible, but his friends heard him. Each vehemently shakes their head no, Felix and Jeongin moving to join Chan, wrapping their arms around Jisung. Jisung feels warm tears threatening to fall, but he makes no move to wipe them away.

“W-Woojin didn’t respond. He didn’t sh-show up. Hyunjin and Seung-Seungmin went m-missing. What if Woojin did t-too? What if who-whoever dates me is just b-bound to disappear? Should I sto-stop dating? I don’t- I don’t like this.” Jisung tries to talk through his sobs, stuttering and pausing as he speaks. “Losing people. Because of m-me. It hurts. They did noth-nothing wrong. Unless…Unless the wrong thing was loving me.” His words get smaller towards the end, truly feeling guilty towards his past relationships and Woojin. 

“Ji” Chan looks at him, sympathetic tears pooling in his eyes. “If anything happened, it’s not your fault. This was in no way your fault.” He states reassuringly, rubbing circles into Jisung’s side. 

“Yeah, hyung don’t worry. The police are looking into it, so they’ll find him in no time. It’ll be okay.” Jeongin says, pressing reassuring kisses on the back of Jisung’s neck and shoulders. 

Jisung makes no effort to reply. _They’re my friends, of course they’re going to say nice things._ He continues to sob, sounds muffled by Chan’s shoulder. 

Their train slowly arrives, doors opening, inviting them inside. Chan hoists up Jisung’s legs, with a firm grip on the younger’s thighs, he steps onto the train and searches for their seats. 

Felix offered to switch seats with Chan, so Chan could stay by Jisung’s side. Saying, “He needs his best friend right now.” He nods and whispers a sincere thank you, before taking the offered seat.

Chan didn’t place Jisung in his seat, instead he sat in the middle of both seats. One butt cheek on each, and pulled Jisung closer on his lap, positioning the younger’s legs on either side of him. He played with the hair at the nape of Jisung’s neck, knowing it helps soothe him. 

As Jisung’s sobs come to a stop, exhaustion takes over. He’s grateful to Chan for comforting him, holding him, not forcing conversation. He makes a mental note to take Chan out for dinner or something when they get back. For now, though, he lets exhaustion quiet his thoughts and falls asleep. 

  


3 months have passed and no word of Woojin. Eventually his spot as backup dancer was replaced. _This still doesn’t feel real._

Spicy Soul are in the middle of their world tour. When they weren’t performing, Jisung tried to keep himself busy. Anything to not think about his missing exes. He would work on new songs, chat with friends, staff or backup dancers. Jisung really wanted to destress in the kitchen, but there was no kitchen for him to use while travelling. In attempts to fill the void, Jisung often bought random things from the convenience store and tried to concoct new recipes. Not the same as using fresh ingredients, but helps to calm his nerves. 

During the tour Jisung and Changbin began to grow close again. Not too long after the company getaway, Changbin brought him homemade red velvet cookies and lasagna. It was an interesting combination, but Jisung appreciated the effort put into making it. Changbin’s eyes twinkled when he watched Jisung eat the lasagna and cookies, but he didn’t pay any mind. 

Jisung found himself opening up to Changbin, again. He had forgotten how kind and attentive he always was. Before Changbin slept with Seungmin Changbin was almost like a best friend to Jisung- almost. Only because Changbin never really opened up the same way Jisung did. So, he could never see Changbin as anything more than a close friend, due to a certain wall between them. 

  


About 8 months have passed since Woojin’s disappearance. Jisung has ultimately given up hope in finding him, his exes too, at his point. His friends have too. No one really mentions Woojin anymore. Jisung feels bad when he notices, his one night boyfriend rarely crosses his mind anymore. _But, I guess we were never really together, my attachment to him wouldn’t be that strong anyway..._

  


Their world tour ended last month, Spicy Soul has had no time to rest, they have a comeback next month. All of the songs are ready to go. All that’s left is memorizing lyrics, filming the music videos and finding another backup dancer. Jisung sighs at the thought. 

Ever since Woojin’s absence, they were having a difficult time finding a replacement. Everytime they found someone new, that person would have complications that kept them from committing. That’s why his company was holding auditions next week to find another dancer. Jisung was hoping that the new dancer would be permanent. 

  


Jisung is trudging through the summer heat, sweating profusely, making his way to his favorite air-conditioned cafe, Mooch. It’s right next door to his cooking school, so he plans to head over and make pasta later. He found a recipe online that he’s been wanting to try for himself. 

He orders a large, iced green tea latte, takes the number he’s given for his order, then moves to take a seat on his favorite couch at the back of the cafe. Many people are too lazy to venture to the back, but that’s fine, since it’s Jisung’s special spot. He walks down the narrow hallway, before turning the corner. 

He’s surprised when he finds another person on the couch, a few steps away from him. _Should I turn back?_ He’s about to go back the way he came, when the person calls out to him. 

“Don’t leave on my account, really.” The person says, face still buried in the book they’re reading. 

_Oh my God. Why did he give me the option to stay.?_ Jisung freezes unsure of whether to take the stranger up on his offer to stay or just leave and never turn back. Jisung apparently takes too long because the stranger speaks up again. 

“Really. Sit or stay, it shouldn’t be that hard man.” He sighs, closes his book and look up at the indecisive man before him. 

Jisung’s breath hitches, caught in his throat. 

_He’s fucking beautiful._ His face is sculpted so delicately, jawline sharp, lips slightly parted with the slightest curl of his upper lip. Thick, long eyelashes mime a fan, as he rapidly blinks up at Jisung. He’s breathtakingly beautiful. _Holy hell. What is this man?_

“Have you made up your mind yet?” The stranger says, with slight amusement in his voice. _Can he tell I think he’s fucking gorgeous on my God._

“I- uh- I- uh…” Jisung can’t get words out, instead scrambles forward, opting to sit on the sofa chair next to the couch. 

The stranger moves to the end of his couch, closest to Jisung and leans his elbows on the arm rest, propping his head in his hands. Tilting his head slightly, as if trying to get a better look at Jisung.

Jisung feels his heart thundering about in his chest. His heartbeat is so loud it drowns out his thoughts. 

“So. Have you found your words yet? Or are we just gonna stare at each other?” The gorgeous stranger chuckles. 

Jisung feels his face burning. _Even his laugh is beautiful. This man is too dangerous._

“I’m Minho.” The stranger stretches out his hand for Jisung to shake. 

Jisung freezes again. _His hand looks so soft._

“Okay, I can’t tell if you really like me...or…?” _Oh my God am I being that obvious?_

“Jisung!” He manages to spit out. Then reaches both hands to hold Minho’s. _They are soft._ A small smile makes its way onto Jisung’s lips. 

“Jisung is a lovely name.” He laughs, “I think it really suits you.” Jisung is entranced by the way Minho’s eyes crinkle as he laughs. _He’s really so beautiful._

By the time Jisung registers Minho’s movement, the other is already centimeters from his face. Jisung forgets how to breathe. He stares into Minho’s deep brown eyes which are boring into his own. He thinks he sees excitement in Minho’s eyes, but he can’t be sure. 

“Sorry for the wait, here’s your- Oh! My, I’m so sorry to interrupt.” The cafe employee apologizes, switching the order number with Jisung’s drink and hurriedly leaving. 

Jisung’s pretty sure his entire face and body is scarlet. Minho has broken into a fit of laughter. Jisung watches as tears start to form in Minho’s eyes from all the laughter he’s belting out. 

“I think we scarred the poor girl.” Minho says wiping the tears from his eyes. _He’s so cute._

“Jisung.” Minho still has a smile on his face. “I wanted to have a nice conversation with you first, but your lack of communication is kinda preventing that.” 

Jisung wants to apologize, but Minho opens his mouth to talk again so Jisung doesn’t move. 

“I’m going to get straight to the point. Are you busy today? Wanna hang out?” 

Jisung couldn’t hide the shocked expression that takes over him. _We just met though?_

Minho continues, “It’s just- It’s...I think you’re really adorable. Your face is super cute, I love your cheeks. I’m really loving your reactions. I’d like to get to know you a bit more if that’s okay?” He voice a bit shaky, the confidence he had mere minutes before seemingly vanished. 

A moment passes. Jisung doesn’t know how to respond. Minho’s blinking rapidly increases during the next few seconds of silence. 

Minho’s smile falters a bit. “I understand if you’re busy or don’t wanna hang out. I get it. I just- I always follow my gut feeling. I wanted to get to know you more, so I asked. That’s all.” Minho picks up his book and stands up to leave. 

_Wait! No, no. Shit, why am I like this?_ “Wait!” Jisung exclaims. Minho turns back with expectant eyes. “I’m- I’m going to make pasta next door...if you wanna come?” Jisung pick up his drink from the table, takes a sip and bites down on the straw, nervously awaiting Minho’s answer. 

“That sounds interesting. I’d love to tag along!” Jisung smiles, lips curving up around his straw. “I _love_ men who cook.” The smirk could be heard in his voice. Jisung almost choked on his drink. _He was so meek, like 20 seconds ago where’d he regain his confidence from?_

As they make their way out of the cafe, Minho links his arm with Jisung’s. _I think my face is going to be red all day._ Jisung finds comfort in Minho’s hold. _It’s weird how at ease I feel with him right now._ He steals a glance at Minho, who is animatedly talking about how he plans to adopt a kitten soon. He ponders if Minho feels at ease the same way Jisung does.

  


The pasta recipe Jisung found online turned out to be a bust. No matter how he tried tweaking the recipe, he couldn’t salvage it. He wouldn’t have cared if he was alone, but today he had Minho with him. Minho thought the end result was hilariously disastrous and Jisung couldn’t hide his embarrassment. 

He learned how kind Minho could be. Minho ate the unappetizing, borderline inedible, pasta with a smile on his face. Telling Jisung that he had done his best and the effort he put into the pasta shouldn’t go to waste. 

_I need to redeem myself._ He was determined to make something better for Minho. 

Minho hums in satisfaction as a sweet smell fills the air. Jisung decided to bake a chocolate chip, banana nut loaf for them. _This is one of my best recipes, deliciousness is a guaranteed outcome._

“Oh my God, Jisung this is incredible.” Minho praises and Jisung’s heart swells with pride. His heart also swells at the look of blissfulness Minho has while enjoying his food.

“I’m glad you like it.” Jisung beams at him. He watches as Minho devours half the loaf, humming in delight. The sounds of approval he receives when people eat his food, is one of the reasons he really enjoys cooking. It brings him great pleasure when he sees people happily eating. 

“You know,” pausing to take a sip of soy milk, “I could eat this everyday and never get sick of it. The way it just melts in my mouth is so addicting.” Minho picks up another piece of bread, but instead of eating it he lifts it towards Jisung’s mouth. 

“Oh- Ah..” Jisung instinctively opens his mouth, allowing himself to be fed. The blush once again blooms on his cheeks, as Minho’s finger lingers a few seconds on his bottom lip, ghosting slowly until he finally pulls it away. Moving his hand to gently cup Jisung’s face, looking into Jisung’s eyes.

Minho leans forward.

A moment passes.

Jisung doesn’t lean or look away. 

He watches as Minho leans in, eyelids fluttering shut, pressing his lips delicately against Jisung’s. The younger closes his eyes wanting to immerse himself more in the feeling that kissing Minho brings him. He feels the other pull away ever so slightly, tentatively grazing his lips across his, stopping to press a kiss onto the side of Jisung’s mouth. 

Minho pulls away completely and Jisung questions why the kiss felt so right. He glances up at Minho to see blush adorning his cheeks, smiling fondly at him. 

“I’m sorry.” Minho says nervously. “I know we just met, but I couldn’t help myself. When I leaned in earlier, I went in slowly to give you time to push me away. But you didn’t...so I’m hoping it was okay?” Fiddling with his thumbs in his lap as speaks. “If not I’m sorry I should’ve-“ Jisung cuts him off. 

“No, it’s okay don’t be sorry.” He feels himself heating up again. “I enjoyed it. I- uh…I...uh...” Unable to find the words to accurately describe how he feels.

Minho giggles. “Here we go again.” Jisung laughs too. 

  


“Okay then, see you around?” Jisung asks nervously. Minho drove Jisung back to his apartment, and Jisung was anxious the whole ride over. He was hoping he would be able to see Minho again.

He’s not sure why, but he feels a strong connection with him. They only met today, but Jisung felt like he’s known Minho for a few months already. In the kitchen, their conversations flowed so well. Despite all the moments that left him flushed, he truly felt at ease with him. There was also Minho’s kiss which was so ...nice. _I wanna meet him again and if possible...kiss again. But, does he wanna kiss me again?_

“Yeah! Let’s switch numbers, babe.” _Babe?!_

Jisung’s heartbeat stammered at the pet name. He hands Minho his phone and leans back in the passenger's seat, turning his head to watch Minho’s fingers speedily enter in the information. Minho hands back his phone and he sees the text Minho sent him. As he reads the text, the smile on his face grows bigger.

**_From Minnie Hyung:_ **

thanks so much for today cheeks. I’m really happy that you didn’t run away from me in the cafe earlier. 

text me anytime babe. 

PS: I wasn’t a believer in love at first sight, until I met you. 

  


The PS caused Jisung’s heartbeat to stutter. _Love? It can’t be love…_ He peers up at Minho, who watching him with a thoughtful look on face. 

“You don’t have to say anything now.” Minho says, features softening, bashfully smiling. “But, I really do feel a strong...connection? With you, that I’ve never felt with anyone else. And honestly I’ve had many people ask me out, but I’ve never been interested in anyone. Until today that is.” Stating matter-of-factly, poking Jisung’s nose causing him to scrunch his face. Minho fondly, “God, babe. You’re seriously too cute I can’t handle it. Now leave before I kiss you again.” He unbuckles his seatbelt and reaches over Jisung to open his door. 

_Any other person would’ve let me open it myself? Or probably gotten out and opened the door, but no. Not this hyung, he’s really different._ Jisung grabs Minho’s outreached hand, preventing him from opening the door. Minho looks at him questioningly. 

“Maybe I want you to kiss me again.” Jisung doesn’t wait for a reply, he acts on his sudden desire to kiss Minho. 

Jisung gives a chaste kiss and satisfied he pulls back. But, Minho followed. Chasing after Jisung’s lips again, crawling over the middle compartment between the seats to straddle Jisung’s lap, bringing his hands up to cradle the younger’s face. 

Their kisses are sweet and languid, each relishing the feeling of kissing the other. Soon enough, Minho slowly slides his tongue along Jisung’s lips, wanting to deepen the kiss. Jisung allows it. They kept their leisurely pace, every so often Minho detached his lips to bite and suck on Jisung’s lower lip and it drove Jisung crazy. 

Jisung’s not sure how long their makeout session lasted. But he does know Chan and Changbin caught them making out in Minho’s car. Changbin took it upon himself to interrupt the two, despite Chan trying to stop him, by knocking harshly on the car window. 

“Han Jisung. What in fucks sake are you doing?” Changbin seethes. 

Jisung doesn’t say anything. He’s too overwhelmed, too embarrassed, trying to take in the situation. Too overwhelmed, because kissing Minho left him in a euphoric state. Too embarrassed, because his two friends just caught him making out, in a car, in front of their apartment building. 

Changbin knocks again. “Jisung what the fuck, you’re in public.” Chan mumbles something to him, momentarily distracting him from Jisung. 

Jisung looked at Minho who seems apologetic.“I’m sorry, to-“ Jisung cuts him off, kissing him once, with some force. Then kisses him two more times. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Causing Minho to giggle, eyes crinkling. _He’s so beautiful._

“Next time, you can come over? Or I can go to your place.” Mingo says ruffling Jisung’s hair, then leans over to press a kiss to Jisung’s cheek. “See you later, cheeks.” He makes his way back to the driver's seat, causing a shiver to run through Jisung’s body from the lack of warmth. 

“Bye hyung,” Opening the door. “Text me when you get home.” 

  


“Jisung you can’t make out in a car in front of our apartment that’s illegal.” Changbin complains. He was complaining the entire elevator ride up, and he’s still complaining. 

“Hyung, I’m sorry.” He huffs. “It’s not like it was planned.” 

“I thought you weren’t into dating anymore? When the hell did you go get yourself another boyfriend?” 

“He’s not my boyfriend…”

“What?!” Changbin and Chan jaws slack at the confession. 

“I might’ve...just met him today…” He admits. 

“Han Jisung, when the hell did you become a slut?” Changbin asks with venom laced words. 

“Hey don’t fucking say that. He can kiss whoever he wants.” Chan defends him. “Kissing someone doesn’t make you a slut, fuck off Changbin. You’ve been on his ass this whole time.” 

_Chan I love you. I really do._

“No you fuck off Chan.” He turns to Jisung. “How can you make out with someone you _just_ met today?” Still upset at Jisung. 

“I don’t know...I really don’t.” He sighs, running his hand through his hair. “We just clicked. Minho was very straightforward with his feelings. So was I. We both kinda just gravitated towards each other. There’s really no explanation.” A small smile plays at his lips. _There is that saying, you don’t need a reason to love someone._

“Jisung that’s _so_ fucking stupid. Don’t buy whatever bullshit he’s feeding you. You hear me?” Angrily cocking his eyebrows. 

Jisung’s offended. “You’re supposed to be my friend Changbin. Why the fuck are you insulting me like this?” Unintentionally raising his voice as his continues. “Shouldn’t you be even the slightest bit happy, as my friend that I possibly found a boyfriend? When I was with him everything felt so right. It was the happiest I had been in such a long time. Kissing him threw me into a fucking euphoric state, okay. And...I really don’t wanna let him go.” He says confidently into Changbin’s eyes. “So sorry, for making out in front of our apartment, but I’m not apologizing for kissing him.” He says with finality. 

Changbin glares at him almost threateningly. But, Jisung doesn’t dare flinch. “You’ll regret this.” He says warningly, balling his fists, leaving the room. Jisung scoffs. _He’s acting like a child._

A moment passes, they hear Changbin’s bedroom door slam. 

“So...tell me _everything_ about today.” Chan pinches Jisung’s cheeks. _Changbin’s being an ass. I shouldn’t be put down for finding love again._

  


“Jisung?” _Woah, this person’s voice reminds me of Minho._ When he turns to see who called him, he sees it is none other than Minho himself. He mirrors the confusion on Minho’s face, wondering why Minho would be in the practice room, of all places. Their comeback performance was in a few days, so they had dance practice every single day. “Why are you here?” His eyebrows still furrowed in confusion. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” Jisung looks around the room, seeing Chan, Changbin, Felix, Jeongin and a few others watching the scene before them. 

“I just got hired as one of the backup dancers.” He says shyly. 

Jisung’s jaw drops. “You can dance? Why did you never tell me?” They’ve gotten into the habit of texting and calling each other everyday and this bit of information was never mentioned. 

“I wasn’t sure if I would get the job, but yeah...I dance.” He chuckles. “I didn’t know you dance too.” 

“Oh...Uh- I’m actually in Spicy Soul. I forgot to tell you.” He awkwardly laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. 

This time Minho’s jaw drops. “I’m sorry? What?!” He laughs incredulously. “You’re in one of _the_ hottest music groups and you _forgot_ to tell me?” 

“Yeah…” 

Minho takes a moment to think. “Shit. You’re Han. Han! Fuck. Why didn’t I notice it before.” Minho mumbles, still taking in the new information. 

“Sorry. I wasn’t hiding it, I swear.” Walking over to pull Minho into a hug, leaning up to kiss his cheek. 

The forgotten audience audience cooed and clapped. Jisung felt his face heating up, as did Minho. 

“This was definitely not how I imagined my first day would go.” Minho mutters wrapping his arm around Jisung’s waist, pulling him closer. Changbin’s glare of annoyance gone unnoticed. 

  


“Hyung, how are you and Woong?” Jisung asks, on the couch, seated next to Chan. He leans to lay his head on his best friend’s shoulder. He feels the heat rising to Chan’s face. Woong finally found the courage to ask Chan out a couple weeks ago. The couple grew inseparable right away, so Jisung treasures the time alone he has with his best friend.

“Funny you ask me about him now...last night I embarrassed myself.” He says rubbing his face with his hands. 

“What’d you do?” Jisung pats Chan’s thigh reassuringly, urging Chan to continue. 

“Well...I...oh gosh this is so embarrassing. I was giving him a strip tease, but I killed the mood when I accidentally got my shirt caught in the ceiling fan. It stopped moving, then kinda just overheated. Woong wouldn’t stop laughing. I felt so embarrassed, still am. I’m dreading having to face him again.” He sighs. 

“How did the shirt even get caught?” He manages to ask through his fit of non stop laughter. 

“I yanked it over my head and…no questions please.” Groaning remembering the whole situation again.

“Anyways. Ji, how are you and Minho doing?” Chan asks trying to change the subject, blowing out a sigh of relief when Jisung complies. 

“We’re fine,” Still recovering from his laughing fit. “He finally asked me to be his boyfriend, just last night. I really hope things work out…”

Chan’s face softens and he pulls Jisung into his embrace. Their apartment door opens and closes, but neither pay any attention to Changbin as he walks in. 

“Ji, nothing is gonna happen, okay. Just because your last three relationships...resulted in people going missing...does not mean Minho will too.” He says stroking the hair at the nape of Jisung’s neck. “Don’t worry about something like that.”

“Jisung, do you really love Minho?” Changbin asks, startling the two who are just now becoming aware of his presence. 

Jisung blinks. “Yeah, I’m pretty sure I do.” Changbin’s expressions remains unreadable. “Why?”

“It’s just- because all your other relationships also ended up harming the other person...Why haven’t you learned your lesson yet?” Changbin asks nonchalantly. 

“What do you mean they ended up harmed?” His eyebrows furrowed in thought. “What lesson is there to learn, hyung?” 

Chan pipes up from beside him. “Changbin leave him alone. Who the hell are you to assume Seungmin, Hyunjin and Woojin were all harmed somehow? No one knows what happened. Let him enjoy his relationship with Minho.” He says angrily. 

Changbin doesn’t respond. Instead his gaze lingers on Jisung’s a few seconds longer before retreating to his bedroom. 

_What the fuck?_

  


Spicy Soul finally released their new album, and finished promoting it, allowing them three days of rest. Jisung and his friends wanted to take advantage of their rest days and do something fun. So him, Minho, Chan, Woong, Jeongin, and Felix were ecstatic about the trip. Changbin was coming too, but they hadn’t really spoken since the day Changbin confronted him about his past relationships.

_What lesson do I have to learn?_ Were the words that always nagged at the back of his head. But, even the fans had picked up on their separation. Jisung felt bad making fans worry, but it was out of his control. Changbin was being an asshole.

The crew decided on staying at a cottage that was settled at the entrance of a forest. Jisung shivered because his friends said that they should play a game of courage later, once the sun goes down.

They used rock, paper, scissors to choose who was sleeping in which bed. They also used rock, paper, scissors to choose who was cooking dinner, Woong and Felix. After dinner, despite Jisung’s protest, they used rock, paper, scissors to decide who was partnered with whom for the courage test. 

Chan and Jeongin got paired together, much to Jeongin’s despair. He knew Chan would constantly do things to try and scare him. Poor Jeongin was easily startled. 

Felix got paired with Woong, they were both nervous because they both got scared easily. Their game plan was to hold hands the entire time. 

And Minho got paired with Changbin, which was an awkward pairing. Minho knew Changbin didn’t like him, but he didn’t say anything about his partner. Surprisingly neither did Changbin.

Jisung was absolutely jealous. For one, Minho wasn’t his partner. Two, he didn’t even have a partner. Three, he was worried he’d pee his pants having to walk through the forest alone. 

“Guys, we really have to do this?” Jisung asks, pleading one last time. 

“Ji, you’ll be fine. Just go inside, grab one of the flags we left by the giant tree earlier and run back out.” Chan replies a hint of laughter in his voice. 

Minho walks up to him, cupping his face and placing a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. “A good luck charm.” 

Jisung relaxes, a little bit in Minho’s touch. “You’re so cheesy.”

“But, you love me anyway.”

“Yeah..” He pulls a bit on the collar of Minho’s shirt, having him meet Jisung’s lips. “There. A good luck charm for you too.” He whispers against Minho’s lips. Minho’s smiles fondly at his boyfriend. 

“Alright, Jisung you first!” Felix says, gently pushing Jisung away from Minho towards the forest. 

  


To say Jisung was scared would be an understatement. He was beyond terrified and wondered, how the hell his friends found joy in this game. He’s not even sure he’s going the right direction anymore. The flashlight barely comforts Jisung because he can only see a few feet in front of him. He flinches at every sound he hears. The twigs and leaves crunching under his feet. The rustling of critters in the bushes. The leaves of the trees dancing to the rhythm of the wind as it whistles. The muffled moaning somewhere nearby...Jisung pauses. _Am I imagining things?_

Jisung is terrified, but carefully follows the sound of what he is sure is someone moaning. _They sound like they’re in pain._ _What if they’re hurt and can’t move? What if it’s Minho?_ This thought springs Jisung into action, as he picks up his speed. The moaning gets louder, Jisung positive he hears someone muttering too. He continues to use his flashlight to scan the areas around him, hoping to find the causes of the sounds. 

Eventually his flashlight catches the scene taking place right before him, the moaning and mutterings have ceased. Jisung freezes, unable to move, tears silently cascading from his eyes.

Minho is on the ground, body squirming. There is a sort of cloth wrapped around his mouth. There’s cuts in random places. Too much blood, Jisung can’t comprehend that, that is indeed Minho’s blood seeping through and staining his clothes. His arms are pinned above him, shirt ripped open, a knife in the process of slicing along the bicep of his arm. Minho’s eyes are overflowing with tears, widening when they catch sigh of Jisung. He starts to shake his head violently, as if begging for Jisung to runaway. The tips of Jisung’s fingers twitch, but he can’t bring himself to move. 

He looks at the source of Minho’s agony, that’s seated on top of his boyfriend. _Changbin?_

Changbin’s was smiling down at the mess Minho was, as he writhed powerless beneath him. Changbin’s smile only grew brighter when Jisung arrived. “Oh?” He said amusedly. “I never thought you’d ever see me like this.”

Jisung felt his stomach churning. “What the fuck are you doing?” His voice and body both trembling at the sight of Changbin’s smile. 

“Uhm...well what do you think I’m doing Ji?” He chuckles. 

“Why are you hurting him?” He looks into Changbin’s eyes, searching for something that tells him none of this is real. 

A cynical look takes over Changbin, “Well didn’t I tell you? You’d regret this.” He yanks the knife out of Minho’s bicep, thrusting down to stab into his shoulder. Minho lets out a muffled yell. Jisung takes a shaky step forward, wanting to save his boyfriend.

“Don’t move.” Jisung freezes before he can take another step. His knees buckle at Changbin’s harsh tone, collapsing to the ground. “I’ll stab him again.” 

“ _Please_ , stop hurting him.” Jisung shivers as Changbin smiles smugly at him. “Why are you doing this?” Then realization hits him. “Did you kill Woojin too?” The corners of Chanbin’s mouth twist up deviously, showing some of his teeth... _Is that blood?! Has he been lapping up Minho’s blood?!_

“Yeah” He replies nonchalantly. “Seungmin and Hyunjin too. I might as well tell you now, since I’m confessing.” 

“But...why?” Jisung really can’t understand it. 

“No one deserves you Jisung.” _Wait, what? What the fuck does that mean?_ “You’re so divine, so completely out of our reach. You’re too good for anyone. It pissed me off, watching pieces of shit like this one,” He drops the knife to the ground beside Minho, grabbing Minho’s face, shaking it violently. Causing Minho to grunt repeatedly in discomfort, tears still falling from his eyes. “With their hands all over you. Acting as if they were actually deserving of you. It was absolutely disgusting.” He spits out. 

Jisung stares at Changbin in disbelief. “That doesn’t give you the right to kill people. Oh my God, you’re a fucking murderer. So fucking _twisted_. I was friends with a murder this whole time?” 

He feels light-headed and scared. He’s absolutely terrified of being near Changbin, who clearly has no remorse for killing people. He wanted to run away, but he can’t leave Minho. He refuses to leave. Minho. _I couldn’t save any of my exes, but I can save Minho. He’s right in front of my eyes. Bleeding...a lot...fuck. I need to get him to a hospital. Wait- where are the others?_ Remembering his friends, he hastily fumbles for his phone to send a text to the group chat. 

**_To Spicy Kids:_ **

help

  


That is all Jisung manages to type out before a knife slices past his hand, leaving a burning cut in its wake. Jisung yelps, Minho’s yell is muffled, Jisung looks up to be met with Changbin’s seething expression. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing Jisung.” Jisung feels so small. He can’t imagine how much scarier it would be to be in Minho’s position. 

“Jisung if you try calling the police to say I murdered people, then you’d have to turn yourself in as well.” He says cooly, a twisted smile slowly appearing on his face. 

_Why would I have to do that?_

“You helped me get rid of the evidence. Remember?” Jisung looks at him bewilderedly. 

“I didn’t even know you killed them Changbin! Don’t lie! I never helped you!” Jisung yells. 

“Oh” Cocking an eyebrow. “But you did. Do you remember the wine? The brownies?” Jisung’s stomach lurches. “The cookies and lasagna? You can’t say you forgot. I cooked up Hyunjin and Woojin for you. You said they were delicious- remember?” Changbin grins deviously.

Jisung started retching, vomiting the contents of his stomach. 

_There’s no way. There’s no way._ Tears falling harder, mixing with the saliva and vomit dripping down his chin. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t let you taste Seungmin. I wasn’t quite sure what to do with his body right after I killed him. While I was figuring that out, he had already rotted too much...so that was a waste.” Changbin laughed and kept laughing. 

Jisung felt like he was gonna faint. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to stabilize himself. Changbin’s laughter was filling his thoughts. He couldn’t hear anything else. The laughter was suffocating him, his left hand grasped at the invisible hazard that wouldn’t let him breathe. He couldn’t stand it.

His hand dropped to the ground beside him, feeling a sting under his fingertips. He takes hold of the knife, Changbin threw at him earlier, immediately throwing it as quickly as he taken hold of it. In the direction of the laughter that was driving him insane. The laughter stuttered, coughed and spluttered. Much to Jisung’s satisfaction the laughter steadily subsided. 

Jisung had a few moments to collect his thoughts. He hears some squelching and soft grunts, but still doesn’t dare open his eyes. Replaying what happened in his head, grasping every detail in full. _This wasn’t a dream was it?_

Soon, he was pulled into someone’s embrace, a kiss pressed to his sweaty forehead. Jisung didn’t need to open his eyes to know it was Minho. There was warm liquid on Minho’s hands, soaking through Jisung’s clothes, but he didn’t pay it mind. All that matters right now is Minho was still alive. 

_Thank God he’s okay._

  


**_Epilogue_ **

Sometimes Changbin’s laughter and piercing gaze still haunts him.

The secret him and Minho shared. Also, still haunts him. 

Walking out of the forest, shocking their friends with their appearances, and the lifeless body they dragged behind them. Their friends were worried, due to the poor signal their messages and calls never went through. 

Minho and Jisung claimed it was a bear attack.

Everyone believed them. What bothered Jisung, his friends believed him with entirety. 

Only he and Minho knew what really happened. 

  


Spicy Soul went on hiatus and eventually disbanded. Fans were never told of the cause behind Changbin’s sudden disappearance. 

Jisung declined Chan’s offer to continue rapping on stage. Jisung didn’t want to abandon his best friend, opting to help write lyrics and produce. Jisung couldn’t bring himself to stand in front of his fans. How could he inspire people when he was a murderer. 

Minho had tried comforting him, saying he never intentionally tried to kill Changbin. It was he who had done the finishing touches, but Jisung couldn’t agree. Unintentionally or not, he was the reason the the knife lodged itself in Changbin’s neck. He was without a doubt, at fault. 

  


In addition to helping Chan, Jisung opened up a cafe with Minho. The ‘bear’ incident had actually left Minho’s right leg crippled. Changbin cut through much of his leg before Jisung arrived, rendering him unable to dance. Minho was distraught knowing he would never be able to dance again, but he reassures his boyfriend that with Jisung by his side he’ll be just fine. 

Jisung sighs remembering Changbin again. Sometimes he wonders if him and Minho should’ve turned themselves in. _But, everyone has secrets, so this is okay...right?_ He retrieves his phone feeling it vibrate in his pocket. 

**_From Minnie Hyung <3: _ **

babe, don’t forget to feed minji 

I’ll be home soon. I love you <3 

  


He smiles fondly at the cat curled up in his lap. He strokes the spot between Minji’s ears, causing the kitten to stir. 

“C’mon sweetie, time for dinner.” Picking up the cat, heading into the kitchen. Thoughts of Changbin pushed to the back of his head once more. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the whole thing, thank you!  
> This was my very first fanfic, I wrote it for ...fun..(weird term to use since people died in this story.)  
> I was thinking of maybe writing from Changbin's pov, but I'm not sure yet. But yes.  
> Thank you again!~


End file.
